The Start of Forever
by sydthekidhollis
Summary: Sequel to "Christmas in District 12." Peeta proposes to Katniss for Christmas, so now it's wedding time! Rated T for kissing and stuff.
1. Wedding Plans

**Hey guys! FINALLY got around to writing a sequel to "Christmas in District 12"! For those of you who didn't read the prequel, here's a summary of it: It's Christmas and Peeta takes Katniss' pearl he gave her. He makes it into a ring, and then proposes as his Christmas present! This story will be their wedding! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Wedding Plans

Katniss' POV

The date is December 26th. One day after Christmas. Yesterday Peeta gave me the best present he could've given. A wedding ring. I look at my silver pearl wedding ring, and begin to smile like an idiot. Peeta comes downstairs in his pajamas with messy blonde hair.

"You like it?" He asks and snuggles up against me on the couch.

"I love it." I say and kiss him. "So do you wanna start planning?"

"So soon Katniss?" He asks.

"Sorry..." I say. "I'm just so excited!"

"Alright, let's start at the guest list." Peeta suggests.

"Good idea." I say. "I just want it a small wedding. Just family and friends."

He looks down at me with those big blue eyes. It makes me wonder how I never even noticed him as a kid. It's weird... Only 3 years ago everything was normal. Peeta was just another guy at school.

"Peeta..." I say. "Do you think we're kind of young to get married?"

"Why?" He asks with a frown. "Do you think you'll find someone else later?"

"No of course not!" I say quickly. "Just most people wait until their at least 20... When we get married we'll both be 18. Both of our birthdays are in March."

"So you want to have the wedding after March?" Says Peeta.

I think about that for a second. When do I want the wedding? I feel like I making too many decisions... After all, Peeta is way more into this stuff than I am.

"When do you want it?" I ask him.

"I was thinking when the Primroses are fully in bloom... So... May?" Peeta suggests.

"I know why we're getting married." I say out of nowhere.

"Why?" He asks.

"We think just alike." I say and kiss him on the lips.

"So... May?" He asks.

"Of course. My bouquet of flowers can be Primroses." I say.

I imagine a small wedding outside somewhere, and me holding a beautiful bouquet of pink and blue Primroses. Prims favorite colors. A few years ago, I wouldn't even have dreamed of a wedding. I would've thought it was a stupid idea. I never wanted to get married and have kids.

"Okay, so here's who I want to invite. Gale, Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy, My mother, Annie, Finnick and Annie's son John, and Madge with her parents. Oh, and of course Haymitch and Effie." I say.

"Madge? I thought that she..." Peeta begins.

"She survived. She moved over to District 1." I say.

"Alright, that's a good guest list. I want to invite Delly and her parents. Is that okay?" Peeta asks.

"Of course that's okay!" I say. "Where do they live now?"

"They still live in 13." Peeta says sadly. "I'm not sure why..."

"Yeah. You'd really think they would want to move somewhere else." I say.

"After she sees 12, she might wanna come back." Peeta says. "It's so nice here now."

District 12 has really changed since the rebellion. Lots of people actually did come back. They started to rebuild, and now we even have a smaller version of the Hob here. We always have electricity now, which is really nice. Haymitch ordered the Capitol to come tear down the electric fence though. Of course they came, and they did. Peeta and I were offered to rule this place, but we turned it down. District 12 has so few people now; we don't need to be ruled. It's just a small village. Nobody ever causes any trouble here. Who would? What is there to cause trouble about? Nothing now. The war is over. We won. Everything seems to be at a perfect state of ease. Everyone is happy now. In District 12 anyway.

"Let's start to make invitations. I have some leftover envelopes and cardstock in my gallery room upstairs." Peeta says.

Peeta runs upstairs real quick and comes back with white card stock and some envelopes.

"Okay, sort out who lives in each District. You write that down here." Peeta says and hands me a piece of paper and a pencil.

I begin to write that down.

Gale, Hazelle, Rory, Vick, and Posy: District 2

My Mother: District 8

Annie and John: District 4

Madge and he parents: District 1

Effie: The Capitol

Haymitch: District 12

Delly and her parents: District 13

"That looks about right." Peeta says with a smile. "Now who do you want in the wedding?"

"In the wedding?" I question.

"Yeah Katniss. In other Districts they have 2 or 3 people stand next to the bride and groom. Usually the closest friends or siblings. The one right next to the bride is the maid of honor, and the one right next to the groom is the best man." Peeta says.

"Oh... I didn't know that. I guess that'd be kinda cool. I want Madge as my maid of honor and Delly next to her." I say.

I guess I do consider Madge my best friend. Before the Quell, we did a lot of stuff together. I took her out in the woods, and she played piano a lot for me. We stayed at each other's houses for dinner sometimes even. That's what normal best friends usually do.

"Okay, I want Gale as my best man and Haymitch next to him." Peeta says.

"Gale!" I say and the words seem to choke the air out of my mouth. "Peeta... You barely know him."

"I know but... You guys were so close. I mean, you barely know Delly and you're having her be in the wedding." Peeta says.

"Okay I guess so..." I say.

"Then, also there are always ring bearers who carry the rings, and a flower girl." Peeta says.

Wow, I never knew so much was involved in a wedding. In District 12 we just... Toast some bread in nice clothes. But this is what Peeta wants. He's always been the romantic kind of guy. And I won't ruin this for him. It actually does sound kind of fun.

"Okay, let's have Rory and Vick be the ring people, and Posy be the flower girl. John is just a baby. He's too young to be a ring person." I say.

"Here they are!" Peeta says and holds up the invitations. Then he begins to read them out loud. "We welcome you to Mr. Peeta Mellark and Ms. Katniss Everdeen's wedding on May 30th. The wedding will be held in the backyard of their house, located in the Victor's Village of District 12. No gifts will be accepted."

"Sounds good to me!" I say and kiss him. "Make sure to add on Madge's, Gale's, Haymitch's, and Delly's that they're in the wedding."

"Now most importantly..." Peeta says. "Your dress. And your bridesmaids dresses."

"I'll pick that out later..." I say with a sad expression. "I don't want it to be like the one I had before..."

"I understand." He says and kisses my forehead. "For the bridesmaids though... I was thinking forest green dresses?"

"Perfect." I say and kiss him on the lips. "I can't wait."

**Hope you liked this chapter! I want AT least 3 reviews to post the next chapter! Thanks! ~Sydthekidhollis**


	2. Invitations Recieved

**Yay finally a new chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Invitations Received

Katniss' POV

"Peeta!" I scream upstairs. "Delly is on the phone!"

I hear Peeta run down the stairs and he grabs the phone from me.

"Delly!" He says excitedly.

He listens for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'll put you on speaker phone." Peeta says.

Peeta pushes a little button on the phone and Delly's voice comes over the speaker.

"So... I heard you guys are getting married! Congratulations!" Delly says in a happy tone. "I would be honored to a bridesmaid, Katniss!"

This is the first RSVP call we have gotten for the wedding yet. It was only the beginning of April, but as the date drew closer, excitement grew. Peeta and I have EVERYTHING planned out. Or he does anyway. I still haven't picked out my wedding dress or a ring for Peeta. Peeta says I should go to The Capitol to pick that stuff out, but I don't know... I don't want my wedding dress to look anything like the one I had before. That would bring back too many horrible memories. I would want Cinna to design it though, but obviously that isn't an option...

"Hey Peeta, can you take me off speaker so I can talk to Katniss for a second?" Delly asks.

"Sure no problem." Peeta says.

Peeta turns of the speaker phone and hands the phone to me. He walks back upstairs.

"Hi Katniss! You must be pretty excited to get married! Are you nervous?" Delly asks.

"No not at all!" I say. "But there is one thing..."

"Yeah what's that?" She asks.

"I still haven't picked out my wedding dress, or..."

"Your wedding dress!" Delly says and cuts me off. "You need to get that right away Katniss! Your wedding is in 2 months!"

"I know Delly, that's why I'm nervous. I also need to find the right bridesmaids dresses, but I already know what I want those to look like. I don't want my dress to be like the one I had before." I say and frown.

"I understand..." Delly says. "Well I'd be happy to catch a train to District 12, and then from there we can go to The Capitol."

"Yeah, I need to get Peeta's ring too." I say. "Do you think we could pick up Madge on the way there?"

"Of course Katniss! The train stops in all the districts. I'd love to help you pick that stuff out!" Delly says excitedly. "I've never been to The Capitol before!"

This seems like the only option. I NEED to get a wedding dress and a ring for Peeta. And on top of that, it needs to happen soon. I have to stop putting it off for another day. I'm not sure about traveling on a train overnight though... I'm not sure I could stand it without Peeta. The last time I was on a train we were on our way to another arena. I don't think I'd like the feeling of it. He could always come with me... It couldn't be that much of a problem. I'm sure he'd like to see Delly for a little bit.

"I'll have to ask Peeta." I say.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd be fine with you leaving. It'd only be for a few days." Delly says.

"I want him to come with us though... I don't think I could make it on the train." I say.

"Oh I see. Well call me back when you have an answer! Bye!" Delly says.

I hang up the phone and walk upstairs to our room. He's not there. Where did he go? I walk into the gallery. Nope. I finally find him in the living room looking at some book. There are a few tears in his eyes, and he's shaking his head slowly.

"Peeta what's going on? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Katniss... I got the mail. Your mother sent us something." He says.

I look down at the strange book. It's all handwritten, with handwriting all too familiar.

"Let me read the note your mother sent first." Peeta says wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Dear Katniss, I'm glad you finally found the one you love, just as I did. Your father. I'm sure you and Peeta will be very happy together. When I got your invitation, it reminded me of something I read. Out of Prim's diary. I tore this page out for you guys to read. See you at the wedding. Mom."

"I didn't know Prim kept a diary..." I say.

"Here's one of her entries." Peeta says. "Dear diary, today is another normal day in 13. I follow my schedule, play with Buttercup, eat the same food, and do the same school studies. Today was especially bad for my sister Katniss. She hasn't been doing much of anything lately. She has a schedule she doesn't follow. She just lies down all day and cries. She never tells me what for, but of course I know the reason. It's pretty obvious. When she cries she holds a little pearl. The one Peeta gave her. She must miss him a lot. I can tell by now that she loves him. In her sleep she even says his name. I know when we all make it out of this, they're getting married. I know my sister more well then anyone else. She WILL marry Peeta. It will be somewhere outside with flowers, water, and of course the toasting. Will I be there? Who knows? Soon I have to go help those who need medical attention. If you guys do end up reading this, and I'm not there to attend, I hope you have a happy wedding day. –Prim."

I wipe a few tears from my eyes. Prim knew from the very beginning. She knew even before I did.

"You cried everyday in 13?" Peeta asks.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you." I say wiping more tears. "You were my reason to live Peeta. Prim didn't need me anymore. But you- you did."

"And every night..." He says.

"I whispered your name. I never ever, ever let go of that pearl. The thought of you in The Capitol... was unbearable." I say.

"It's okay Katniss, we're here now, and now we're getting married. I'm yours forever." Peeta says.

"Peeta?" I say. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything." He says.

"Come with me. To The Capitol." I say.

"What?" He says with a confused expression. "Katniss are you sure? I never knew you wanted to move to..."

"No Peeta." I say with a laugh. "Tomorrow Delly, Madge and I are going on a train trip to the Capitol. I need to get dresses and your ring. I just don't think I could sleep on a train without you."

"I'd love to, Katniss!" Peeta says.

"Okay, I'll call Delly and let her know. The train stops in 12 at 8: O'clock so we have to wake up early tomorrow okay?" I say.

"Mhmm I'll go pack!" Peeta says excitedly.

I call Delly up and tell her to catch tomorrows train. Then I call Madge.

"Hello? Who is this?" She says.

"Madge!" I say. "It's Katniss."

"Katniss!" She says. "I was just about to call to RSVP! How are things with you and Peeta?"

"Great!" I say. "We're really excited. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Capitol with Delly, Peeta and I to pick out my dress, and the bridesmaids dresses. The train would pick you up at around 9 two days from now. District 1 is the last stop."

"Sounds fun!" Madge says. "I'll be sure to catch that train!"

"Okay see you then!" I say.

Just as I hang up the phone, it rings.

"Is this the Mellark residence?" A girl asks.

"Yes, who is this?" I say and giggle.

"Annie."

"Oh Annie! Hi!" I say.

"Just calling to say John and I will be there!"

"Okay thanks!" I say. "Peeta and I look forward to seeing you!"

"Yeah, I know Finnick would be there. If he could be." Annie says her voice dropping in tone.

"Yes I know. And we all wish he could be." I say.

Annie says some more stuff about weddings, and John, and Finnick. Then we end the conversation. That day I get two more phone calls. Haymitch and Effie. My mother already sent us a letter to say she'd go. What about... Gale? Why hasn't he called yet? Peeta and I said to RSVP by this date.

Gale's POV

I sit there and stare at the phone. I can't go. I just can't. Not after what happened with Prim. Katniss still probably hasn't forgiven me. Not only that... I still don't know how I feel about her being with Peeta. He's just so hard to hate. I should respect Katniss' choice. Do I make the call? I don't know how I could see Katniss face to face; knowing it was partially my fault Prim isn't there to attend.

"Gale, honey." My mother says. "Are you going to call her or not? The invitation said to RSVP by this date. You are invited to be Peeta's best man, you know. Rory, Vick and Posy are more than excited to go."

"I know, mom. I know. I'll call her in a few minutes..." I say.

"That's what you said a half hour ago." Posy says walking in.

"Okay, okay you guys. I'll call her RIGHT now. Just... leave me alone to do it, okay?" I ask.

"Come on, Posy. Leave your big brother alone for a little while." My mother says and leaves with Posy.

I pick up the phone and dial the number on the invitation. What do I say? Do I start off with a joke? That would make her laugh. I should just talk to her like we would on a normal day in the woods.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hi, can I speak to the future Mrs. Mellark please?" I say.

I hear her laugh over the phone.

"It's about time you called." Katniss says with a laugh.

"Well you see I got this invitation, and it said to RSVP by today. So I figured I had to call!" I say.

"So this means you're coming?" Katniss asks.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I come to my best friend's wedding?" I say.

"Oh good! I'm so glad! It makes me happy that you know... You finally accept us. I really, really miss you Gale." She says.

"I miss you too, Catnip. Hey, tell Peeta that I'll be there to be the best man alright? You tell him that!" I say.

"Okay will do!" She says.

"Katniss... Do you forgive me?" I ask.

I wait for the answer that I've dreaded for months. If she says no, I'll be guilty the rest of my life. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Oh Gale..." Katniss says. "I forgave you the day I found out."

Then, it feels like all the weight is lifted off my shoulders. I don't care if Katniss loves someone else anymore. I don't care about anything else.

"You have no idea Katniss..." I say. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

**5 reviews for next chapter!**


	3. Capitol Plans

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. In response to your reviews, yes I know. You guys want less Gale. (So do I!) And you want more Peeta! So here you go!**

Chapter 3: Capitol Plans

Katniss' POV

Tomorrow Peeta and I go back to the place I thought we'd never go back to. The Capitol. We're going there tomorrow on a train with Madge and Delly. I have to pick Peeta out a wedding ring, and get some dresses... Including my wedding dress. This trip is going to be very different from our last trips to the Capitol. This time, we're not threatened by our Government killing us. People seeing Peeta and I in the Capitol might cause quite a hype though. They'll want interviews... They'll want information. I don't really care what they want anymore. Because it doesn't matter. Peeta and I don't have to lie anymore. Maybe we will do an interview, and tell people the truth about what really happened. After all, it is something for people to watch for just entertainment. The helpless people of the Capitol deserve to know the truth. They didn't do anything wrong. I think Peeta and I should confess a few things. That we never got married. That I was never actually pregnant. How I never really was on Coin's side, and that I just wanted Snow gone. Revenge on the Government. Not on the Capitol people themselves. Of course there were those people who cheered the Hunger Games. Who enjoyed watching us kill each other and cry over other people's deaths. I don't care anymore though. It was never their fault to begin with. It was all him. President Snow.

"Do you think we could do one last interview, Peeta?" I ask.

He gives me a surprised, yet confused look. His face changes to a frown, and he looks at me straight in the eyes.

"For what, Katniss? To tell them more lies? They're innocent people. We figured that out awhile ago." He says.

"Actually I wanted to do the opposite." I say. "I want to clear things up with them. They deserve to know the truth now there is no threat. I want them to know I was never married to you, and that I was never pregnant. I want to tell them all the rebellious things I said weren't aimed towards them, but Snow."

"That sounds like a great idea, Katniss. Should we tell them about the wedding?" He asks.

"I don't know. Then they'll want pictures, video and all that stuff. I don't want our marriage on public television." I say.

"It won't have to be on TV. We'll tell them we want more of a private wedding. They'll understand that. The Capitol people will be overwhelmed that our romance was..."

"Real." I say cutting him off. "They probably caught on at some point that it was just for the cameras."

"Was it really, Katniss? All of it was just for the cameras?" He asks.

Peeta and I have never really talked about this. When he asked me if our love was real or not real awhile ago, by then I knew it was real.

"I don't know Peeta." I say.

"When did you realize you did love me after all?" He asks.

I try to think back to the point I realized this. Even just a little bit.

"In that cave. The time we kissed when you weren't sick anymore. Something inside me told me that I just had to have you. For the rest of my life. The thing was, I didn't think the rest of my life would be that much longer. So I wanted to spend my last few hours with you. Not like I had a choice." I say rolling my eyes. "But when we came home we grew apart a little bit. Even when you lived right next door I missed you. By that time Prim knew. She knew my feelings for you. That I did have to have you for the rest of my life. She just never told me she knew. It was like an unspoken thing between us."

"Why did we grow apart?" He asks.

"I don't know... I guess I had time to kill with hunting again. I'm not sure what it was. I thought you we're faking your love for me the whole time on camera." I say.

"Katniss... Of course not." He says. "I've always just loved you so much."

He pulls me in for a hug on the couch, but I reject it. Instead, I kiss him right on the lips. And that feeling comes to me again. The feeling I had in the cave and on the beach. A feeling that I need Peeta. A feeling that when this kiss is over, I want another one. And another one he gives me. It feels like we never stop, until I have to pull away to catch my breath.

"That's the feeling I had." I say to him.

He looks up to clock on the wall. Wow, I guess it's already 8 O'clock. I better call Effie and have her book two rooms at a hotel for tomorrow night. And have her set up an interview with Caesar.

"I'll be right back, I have to call Effie." I say.

I dial her number, and tell her to get two rooms. She says the interview sounded like a good idea, and she'd be sure to schedule it tomorrow night. I sit back down on the couch.

"I know the feeling you were talking about." He says.

"I get it a lot." I say. "The funny thing is when I kissed Gale before, I never got it."

"It's probably because I'm the better kisser." Peeta says teasingly.

"Hmm... Your probably right." I say back in a joking manner.

"It's time for bed, Ms. Everdeen." He says. "I mean... Mrs. Mellark."

To my surprise, he picks me up and takes me up into our bedroom. He lays me down on the bed, and walks out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To go paint some more. I'll be back soon." He says.

"You know I can't fall asleep without you." I say.

He sighs and walks over to the window. He opens it up, and lets a cool spring breeze in. He always sleeps with the windows open.

"I guess painting can wait then." He says and lies down on the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say and kiss him one more time.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Mellark." He says.

I feel a slight shaking, and hear a quiet voice. I slowly open my eyes and see Peeta standing over me.

"Katniss, it's time to wake up. We have a big, big, big day today!" He says copying Effie.

I can't help but start laughing.

"Are you going to say that on the morning of our wedding too?" I ask.

"Nope!" He says. "Are you ready to go?"

"You just woke me up! It's only like 6 in the morning. Do I look ready to go to you?" I ask.

"Well someone's a little cranky!" He says. "I'll meet you downstairs in a half an hour okay?"

"Okay." I agree.

I get up and make our bed. I close the window and then walk over to my closet. What should I wear today? I'm going to the Capitol after all. Maybe I should wear something that isn't just hunting clothes for once. I look in my closet and then see something. My mother's blue dress? How did that ever get there? She would be proud to know I wore that with me picking it out. I put it on and it still fits. I braid my hair back, and grab my suitcase. I walk downstairs and see Peeta sitting on the couch.

"That outfit looks familiar." He says.

"My mother would be proud to know I wore it to the Capitol. Plus Prim thought I looked so pretty in this." I say.

"Well Prim was right." He says. "Ready to head over to the station? We still have to buy tickets."

"Sure, let's go." I say.

Peeta takes my suitcase, and we begin the short 10 minute walk to the station. District 12 really has started to grow back into a District again. More and more people have settled here, and even the Hob started up again. Now it's actually an okay place to live. Especially when you have unlimited cash like Peeta and I do. We walk to the station, and the man gives us a funny look.

"Not many people catch the 7 O'clock train." He says. "Not many people want to leave the District."

"Well we need to make a short trip to the Capitol." I say. "So two round trip tickets please."

"Wait a second... Are you guys Katniss and Peeta? I barely recognized you! What are you going to the Capitol for?" The man asks.

"To pick out a wedding dress." I say with a smile.

"Well congratulations you two. I thought you guys were already married though." He says.

"Not officially." Peeta says. "Not yet."

"Alright, you guys will be in sleeper car number 2. Is one room okay?" He asks.

"Just fine." I say.

The man hands us two tickets, and Peeta and I sit on the bench to wait for the train.

"I'm actually kind of excited." Peeta says.

"Me too. We haven't gone to the Capitol just for fun before." I say. "Hopefully Delly remembered to catch this train."

"Oh she did. She wasn't ever the forgetful type." He says.

He looks me in the eyes again, and just sits there and stares for a few minutes.

"What?" I ask.

"Your just so... Beautiful." He says.

I don't know how to answer, so I just kiss him. The train starts to pull into the station.

"And your very... Handsome." I say smiling.

**Happy now? 5 reviews for next chapter! Thanks for all the support you guys. Means a lot to me. Also by the way, I'm starting to write a book called "Tetra Island". If you want a preview of chapter 1, review that you want it or PM me. I really need opinions for it! If you like The Hunger Games and my stories, you'd love this book! So if you want the preview, I'll PM it to you. I don't really wanna post it anywhere before I have opinions lol. Thanks again!**


	4. The Train

**Sorry it took so long for the update guys! But... I just got 5 reviews today. Are you guys not interested in this story anymore? :( Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Train

Katniss' POV

"I'm not as handsome as you are pretty." Peeta says.

"I doubt that." I say.

He laughs and kisses me. The train approaches slowly, and then comes to a complete stop. Peeta picks up his suitcase with one hand, and takes my hand with the other. It's been awhile since I've been on a train. The last few times weren't very happy times. My first trip to the Capitol going into the first arena. Going from district to district and looking into the eyes of families. Families of the children I killed myself. And the worst trip. Going to the second arena. I knew I had to save Peeta. He had to win. I knew my life would mean nothing without him. What I didn't know though… Is that he felt the exact same way about me. We see "Sleeper Car 2". In the window we see a blonde girl with a bright smile wave at us. The train door opens and she runs out and hugs Peeta.

"Delly! I missed you so much! How've you been?" He asks.

"I've been alright! You know District Thirteen isn't the most exciting district to live in." She says. "I should be asking how YOU'VE been! Mister-I'm-Getting-Married-Really-Soon!"

"I couldn't be better!" He says and pulls me close to him. "It seems like my dreams and coming true."

He looks at me when he says this. He must mean I am his dream. I kiss him right there and then.

"Awe you guys are so cute!" Delly squeals. "Come on now, we have to catch the train!"

Peeta and I board the train hand in hand. We walk down a small hallway, and look at all the empty sleeper rooms. The conductor sees us and perks his head up.

"Oh my God… Katniss and Peeta?" He says. "What are you doing on a train?"

"We're going to the Capitol to pick out a ring and dresses. Peeta and I are getting married." I say.

I feel like this is going to happen a lot. People will recognize us, and then be confused. Most people probably think that we'd never leave the house. Let alone the district. And us telling them that we're getting married… That's a shocker. People already think we're married. They actually believe that I was pregnant too. All of this will be cleared up at the interview we're having.

"Married? But I thought…" The conductor says trailing off.

"That was for the cameras. This is for real." Peeta says.

"Are you with this young lady?" He asks and nods his head toward Delly.

"Who Delly?" Peeta asks. "Yeah, she's coming with us. She's my best friend."

"Well, all the rooms are available but hers of course. Take any one that you want." The conductor says. "Can I have your tickets please?"

I hand the man our tickets, and we pick the room closest to the door of the train.

"These rooms look exactly the same." Peeta says.

"These bathrooms look exactly the same." I say. "Remember when I made you give Haymitch a shower?"

Peeta rolls his eyes.

"I try to forget about it." He says.

We set our luggage on the bed and walk back out to the hallway. Delly's standing out there waiting for us.

"Are you guys hungry?" She asks. "The food car is two cars up."

"Yeah, we haven't had breakfast yet." I say.

We walk through sleeper car 1, and then into the food car. We feel the train to slightly move, until it gradually picks up speed. It's the exact same car Peeta and I were in a few times. Everything is set up exactly the same. Weird food is piled on trays. Colorful drinks litter the countertops. I walk over to the table and look under one of the placemats. I see a small knife mark. I let out a short laugh.

"Remember this Peeta?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, when you stabbed the table and Effie yelled at you for it. That was hilarious." He says.

"I kind of miss Effie." I say.

"We'll see her when we get there. She's the one who set up the interview and the hotel." Peeta says.

"Have you had the Capitol food yet, Delly?" I ask.

"Yeah… I ate before you guys were here. It's pretty weird, but it's really good!" She says with a happy tone.

Peeta goes through some of the cupboards to start warming up food. I turn to Delly. I motion for her to sit on the couch, and I sit on the couch across from her.

"So has Peeta really liked me since the very first day of school?" I ask.

"Oh of course! He used to go on and on about how great you were. Sometimes I would get tired of him talking about you!" She says.

I blush and laugh. Peeta turns to me.

"What are you telling her Ms. Cartwright? Nothing bad I hope." He says with an unamused look.

"Oh nothing." I say with a smirk. "She was just telling me how you used talk about me so much."

Peeta's face turns a dark red. His jaw drops slightly.

"Delly! We promised you would NEVER tell her that!" He says.

"Aw come on, Peeta. Like it matters anyway. She is your fiancé!" Delly says.

Peeta turns back to search through the cupboards. He gets out a couple plates and some boxes and cans. We pass by a sign that says "Welcome to District Eleven!" Not much of a district to be in…

"Just don't tell her anything that she wouldn't want to know." Peeta says.

"You mean like every time your brothers would call you Peety you'd cry?" Delly says and bursts out laughing. "Is that one of the things she wouldn't want to know?"

Peeta's cheeks turn a shade of red I've never seen on him before. He looks so embarrassed. Probably because both me and Delly and laughing our heads off.

"Aw Peeta I don't care." I say. "I like to know more things about you."

Peeta gives me an unforgiving smirk and turns away. Great, now he's mad at me for laughing. I walk over to him and get close to his ear.

"Will this help you forgive me?" I whisper.

I kiss him on the lips. He puts his arms against me, and has me trapped on the wall. He kisses me more and more, until we're completely making out. I see Delly roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"Now I forgive you." He says. "Go sit down. Time to eat."

"Katniss and Peeta, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Delly mocks.

"What are you, five?" Peeta says with a laugh.

"Hmm… No. I just act that way!" Delly says laughing.

I sit down and Peeta sets a plate in front of me. Lamb stew with dried plumbs. I can't believe he remembers this small detail about me.

"This was your favorite thing about the Capitol… Real or not real?" Peeta asks.

"Real." I say. "I can't believe you remember that."

Peeta and I demolish the food. I forget how good this stuff actually is. He picks up my empty plate, and hands me a roll with hot chocolate. It's amazing the small things he remembers about me. I dip it in my hot chocolate and eat it. Just like before. After he starts to clean up.

"Ooo Katniss! Let me see your ring!" Delly says.

I take my ring off and hand it to Delly.

"Is this the pearl from the arena?" She asks.

"I made it into a ring just for her." Peeta says.

"And look at the inside! There's a little word engraved in it. Always? What does that mean?" She asks.

I take my ring back and squint at the inside of the ring. I never noticed that. It does say always on the inside. The story is only for me and Peeta to know.

"It means he'll always be with me." I say.

I wink at Peeta. He knows that I know what it means.

"Awe! That's so sweet!" Delly says.

The rest of the day goes on with talk of how the world has changed. The districts, the Capitol, people. Delly says goodnight and leaves Peeta and I alone. I dread going to sleep on a train again.

**5 reviews for the next chapter! Seriously, the review could be anything. It could be one word for all I care lol. I just need 5 for an update! By the way, I'm writing a book called "Tetra Island". If you like this story you'd love this one! I NEED feedback for it. Review or PM me if you want to see the first chapter! ALSO ALSO remember to do my poll!**


	5. Arrival to the Capitol

**Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Arrival to the Capitol

Katniss' POV

"So… Delly went to bed. Are we going to bed too?" Peeta asks.

I look at Peeta with sad eyes. I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep on a train. Each trip I've had on one has never been good. But tomorrow is a big day. Tomorrow we go to the Capitol. We're going to need rest.

"I… I don't know if I'll be able to sleep on the train." I admit. "I haven't had nightmares with you around of course, but on this train?"

"We have to at least try, Katniss. Tomorrow is a very big day." Peeta says. "We have interviews and stuff. Besides, we'll be getting there pretty early, so we'll have to wake up."

"I know…" I say. "Let's go to bed then I guess."

Peeta and I walk into our little sleeper room. I go in the bathroom and change into my pajamas. Then, I lay down on my bed and find Peeta already laying there. We get under the covers.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Mellark." Peeta says and kisses my forehead.

I just lay there staring at the ceiling of the train. I know sleeping will not be an easy task tonight. There's too many horrible memories from trains.

"Can you sleep?" Peeta asks.

"No. Can you?" I reply.

Peeta turns over and looks at me with those eyes. He shakes his head no.

"Maybe I'm not even tired." I say. "Or maybe it's the memories."

"I know how to fix both of those problems." Peeta says.

Peeta throws his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He kisses my neck, then my forehead, then my cheek and stops at my lips. Shivers go down my spine. He just then stares at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world. Finally I can't take it anymore and I just start kissing him on his lips. That feeling comes to me again, and doesn't stop. The feeling that I have to have Peeta as long as I live. And this feeling mixed with the feeling that we're getting married is the best one in the world. Suddenly, the train doesn't seem so bad anymore. But he refuses to stop kissing me. And this I don't mind. We kiss and kiss, take a breath, and then kiss some more. It seems to never end, and I love it. When he does stop, I'm tired out and finally ready to sleep.

"Now can you sleep?" He asks.

I giggle and nod. He puts his arms around me tighter, and the feeling of his heartbeat against mine makes me slowly drift off to sleep. I am awoken to the feeling of Peeta shaking me awake.

"No nightmares?" He asks.

"No nightmares." I say. "Are we already in the Capitol?"

"No, we're just about to arrive in District 1. I thought you'd want to be awake to see Madge." Peeta says.

I look out the window and see factories galore. District 1. The District where everything luxurious is made. All the things that would be considered useless in District 12, but a must have in the Capitol. I walk into the bathroom, take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I put my blue dress back on and braid my hair into its signature braid. Today is a big, big, big, day as Effie would say it. All the lies are going to be erased, and replaced with true facts. When I come out of the shower, Peeta is waiting there for me with a muffin in his hand.

"Eat up." He says. "We won't have much time to eat today with all we're doing."

To my surprise, Peeta is wearing what he wore on the day of his first reaping too. A white collar shirt with black pants. His hair isn't slicked back though, it's normally combed like it usually is. I can't help but laugh out loud.

"What?" He says. "Do I not look… Extremely handsome in this?"

This makes me laugh even more. He always knows just what to say.

"No, of course you do. And I mean EXTREMELY handsome." I say with another laugh.

"I guess we're both wearing our reaping clothes. Maybe it'll make us fit in with the Capitol people more." Peeta says.

Now I majorly doubt that. With what they wear there, we won't even begin to look like them. We'll stand out so much that everyone will notice us. Everyone already knows that we're going to be here though. Anyone and everyone is invited to the interview, so a lot of people will probably show up. There's probably a paparazzi waiting at the train station for us. The sound of the train creaks and slowly comes to a stop. It's been forever since I've seen Madge. When I was living in 13, she and her family were presumed dead. But, someone recently notified me that her and her family escaped to District 1 during this time. I guess it just seemed like the place that was furthest away from 12 besides the Capitol.

"We're here!" Peeta says and runs to the door.

I see Delly meet him at the door, and I walk over there as well. I grab the latch and cautiously open the door. There in front of me, I find Madge looking no different from when I last saw her. Skinny, with straight blonde hair and green eyes. She's wearing a white polo shirt with a khaki shirt.

"Well if I would've known we were wearing our reaping clothes, I would've worn my white dress!" Madge says with a laugh.

Delly looks over at Peeta and me, and laughs too.

"I would've brought my yellow dress!" Delly says.

Instead, Delly is wearing a jean skirt with a yellow shirt. Peeta grabs Madge's suitcase, while Delly helps her on the train. The conductor walks up to Madge and takes her ticket, and then walks away. We all go over to the dining car to sit down and talk.

"So… You guys are getting married! I always knew you guys actually liked each other!" Madge squeals.

"We always have." I say to Peeta and kiss him on the lips.

"Aren't they so cute?" Delly says to Madge.

"The cutest." Madge says.

Delly and Madge have really never known each other. They've always been in the same class, but have never talked much. They seem like two girls that would get along though. They're both extremely nice, and also pretty girly. Madge would usually talk with me, and Delly with Peeta I assume. District 1 is only about an hour away from the Capitol. The time goes by quickly. We basically catch each other up on each other's lives. Apparently, Madge has gotten a boyfriend named Fred. Delly plans on moving away from District 12 soon, since she hates being underground so much. We tell them about what we have to buy here, and about the interviews tonight. Maybe even they'll get interviewed. We tell them how different the Capitol people are, and how they'll meet Effie and our prep teams. We start to come up the mountain to the Capitol. Nothing has changed at all. It's still the beautiful gleaming city it was before. Delly and Madge rush to the window. They've only seen the Capitol on TV. Peeta and I just sit back and hold hands. When we've arrived, the conductor takes all of our luggage off board.

"One more time… For the cameras?" Peeta asks.

I only laugh, and kiss him. The door opens, and I take his hand. This time, I know I'll never have to let go.

**Hope you liked! 5 reviews for the next chapter! Remember to also check out Bittersweet, and my poll!**


End file.
